Wild Love
by csilover8
Summary: Cuddy gets drunk and turns up for work. House is there to help her. But why can't their Love be easy- why is it so hard?
1. Chapter 1

_My second Huddy Fanfic. I'm still writing some more chapters to my other Huddy Fanfic- but I just wanted to write another one. _

_Okay so Lisa turns up to work Drunk and House has to try and sort her out before she gets fired. They have had a fall out at thi__s point and are on a 'break' but House has never stopped caring about her._

_Please read and review… _

_Thank you_

Cuddy came tracing into work at around 11:30pm. House was the first person she bumped into and it became apparent by her posture and slurred speech that she had been drinking.

She was mocking him and laughing at her drunken jokes.

"Come on Lisa, let's get you in my office and sort you out", House stated bluntly, grabbing her bare arm and leading her into his office.

"What's up Gramps", she slurred.

"Lisa how much have you had to drink?" he asked, ignoring her comment.

She giggled at his words. She tried to stand straight, but the more she tried, the more she swayed in a drunken stupor.

"I just had a few, I'm not even drunk", she replied unconvincingly.

"Don't give me that crap Lisa, you're clearly off your arse", he spat back coldly.

"Prove it", she said, but slurred each word as she said them.

"Tell me", he demanded, staying calm but his voice stating authority at the same time.

"Just a few Shots last night and then maybe a few bottles of Vodka", she said, unsure of exactly how much Alcohol she had consumed in the last 24hours.

"Wait, I think I'm gonna throw up", she murmured, as she ran to the bin and threw up.

House ran over to her and ran a comforting hand down her back and held her beautiful dark curls back with his other hand.

Once she had finished she tried to push him back, and tried to stand up- but it was no use.

"I'm fine, I don't need your damn help!" she yelled, turning from giddy drunk to angry drunk.

"Cuddy talk to me?" he pleaded, trying to calm her down but it was no use.

He grabbed her waist to support her but she still tried to push him away.

"House, don't be a jerk", She spat viciously.

"I'm helping you", he replied, knowing that she was extremely intoxicated and he needed to get some fluids down her and try and keep her relaxed.

"Cuddy you need to listen to me, your drunk, you need some water and you need to calm down", he stated, trying to soothe her with his soft but informing words.

"House, I don't know what to do", she cried, giving into the emotional pain she was feeling. She sunk down onto her knees and clutched his leg for support. He lowered himself to her level and ignored the throbbing pain from his thigh. He wrapped her up in his warm embrace and let her nuzzle her perfect face into his chest. She let it all out, the tears dampening his shirt, but he didn't care. He knew that she needed to let all the pain and emotion that she was feeling out. He ran his fingers through her hair and stroked her back in a comforting gesture. He positioned him self comfortably against his desk and placed her head on his lap. He carried on reassuring her and making her feel safe and secure in his presence. She was still crying and wondering why they had taken a break on their relationship. She loved him and he loved her, why where things so hard for them. It was like fete had a way of turning things bad for them both. It always had a way of creeping up on them and tearing their world apart. She wished that her relationship with House could be easy, that they could just get married, have kids and run off into the warm sunset- but that was of course a fantasy. A silly little fairytale that all little girls dream of. That one day a handsome prince will save them and whisk them away to a better land. She wished that at that moment she could be like one of those princesses' for even just a day and to be rescued by her knight in shining armour.

They stayed there lying with each other for hours. No words spoken between the pair, just comforting touches and the close contact that reassured them that for the moment they could be together. For how ever long that they laid there, the world didn't matter and fete hadn't won…


	2. Chapter 2

_Read and Review please! X_

They woke up hours later as the pair had drifted of into a peaceful sleep in the security of one another's arms. The sleep seemed to have calmed Lisa down as her drunken stupidity had decreased. She was still slightly tipsy but the worst of her drunkenness had past. House was still concerned about her out of character behaviour. The Lisa Cuddy he knew wouldn't turn up for work drunk that just wasn't in her nature. He knew that their relationship was difficult and that when they were together things always went wrong. But despite them calling a break on their relationship they still managed to end up in each others arms in the end. She hated House and yet loved him too. He was her enemy but yet her friend.

She was his nemesis but yet his lover and that was how it always was and how it will always be.

They both knew it but it never stopped them falling into bed with each other. They had started that pattern many years ago and it had occurred plenty of times over the years. They were up and down more than any other rollercoaster in the world and when they were together things always went badly. But each time they always went back to each other.

He ran his hand through her dark locks; he admired her beauty which was illuminated by the beam of sunlight penetrating through his window and shining on her face. She held his hand and rested it on her heart. That's where he would always be with her. Whether he was there physically or not- Lisa always had a place for him deep down in her heart…


End file.
